Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{2q + 7}{4q + 2} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q + 2$ $ -(2q + 7) = \dfrac{4q + 2}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(2q + 7) = 4q + 2 $ $-14q - 49 = 4q + 2$ $-49 = 18q + 2$ $-51 = 18q$ $18q = -51$ $q = -\dfrac{51}{18}$ Simplify. $q = -\dfrac{17}{6}$